Sebuah Kenangan
by Yoshiro Reiyu
Summary: Siapa yang tidak bingung kalau setelah membuka mata seseorang langsung menodongmu dengan ungkapan "Ayo kita kencan!" Siapapun pasti bingung. Bahkan Akashi Seijuuro sekalipun./"Mou, namaku Kise Ryouta, Akashicchi."/
1. Chapter 1

Gelap…. Semua hitam dan tidak berujung….

.

Lalu… ada sebuah titik terang, kecil dan terasa nyata.

.

Pemuda itu tanpa ragu berlari, berlari dan berlari.

.

Titik itu makin terang…. Terang dan makin membutakan mata.

.

Dan kemudian, cahaya terang itu berubah… rambut pirang yang bersinar menyilaukan tertimpa matahari.

.

Sepasang matanya mengerjap tidak nyaman begitu cahaya matahai menerobos masuk. Cahaya yang menyilaukan, membuat semuanya terlihat putih untuk waktu yang cukup lama sampai kemudian kelopak matanya benar-benar terbuka. Kemudian, cahaya menyilaukan itu tergantikan oleh helaian halus rambut berwarna pirang yang menyentuh pipinya.

"Ayo kita kencan!"

**Sebuah Kenangan(The Lost Memory) © ArcSa Reiyu**

**Kuroko no Basuke and Characters © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rated : K+ - T**

**.**

**Supernatural/Friendship/Angst/**

**Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC, Akashi Point of View all the time, etc.**

**AkaKiAka?**

**.**

Bingung….

Hal pertama yang ada dipikiranku.

Orang ini gila.

Hal kedua yang terlintas di otakku.

Sepasang mataku yang masih buram karna cahaya matahari menyipit tajam ke arahnya. Pemuda pirang aneh dengan sebuah cengiran di wajahnya.

"Kau serius sekali. Aku bercanda!" Lalu tiba-tiba si pirang itu tertawa, keras dan berisik. Satu tangannya memegangi perut sedangkan sepasang matanya menatap ke arahku.

"…." Lantas aku diam dan tetap memeperhatikan manusia itu dari sudut mata.

Apa-apaan si pirang ini?

"Na, Akashicchi. Ayo jalan-jalan." Aneh, si pirang itu aneh. Dari mana orang itu tahu nama keluargaku? Lagipula, apa itu tambahan –cchi pada namaku? Kenapa si pirang ini sok kenal sekali denganku?

Sekali lagi bingung. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu makin menyerang isi kepalaku yang masih terasa nyeri.

Di sana, si pirang itu masih setia dengan cengiran di wajahnya. "Issho ni mori e ikimasen ka_(Mari pergi ke hutan bersama)._" satu ajakan tiba-tiba meluncur dari mulutnya.

Aku masih diam, tidak mempedulikan si pirang itu. Mataku terpaku pada langit biru yang terasa berbeda. Langit itu biru, warna azure yang bersih dari awan dan jauh dari terik matahari. Jauh dari langit yang terlukis di otakku, langit biru dengan asap abu-abu yang merusak ozon. Untuk pertama kali aku sadar, tempat ini berbeda. Walaupun tidak bisa mengingat tempat dimana sebelumnya aku pernah berada. Satu hal yang kuyakini, terdampar di sebuah tempat asing yang tak pernah kulihat dengan mata dan kudengar dengan telinga.

Lagi-lagi aku bertahan dengan mulut terkatup, meneliti setiap fakta ganjil yang terasa begitu janggal dalam pemikiran. Makin banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalaku.

Dimana ini?

Siapa orang ini?

Apa yang sedang terjadi?

Kenapa aku ada di sini?

Kenapa dia mengenalku?

Pertanyaan yang terus mendengung tanpa satupun jawaban yang bisa kudapat. Aku menatap orang itu, dia sekarang berdiri. Persis di sampingku yang masih terbaring di atas... di atas rerumputan hijau?

"Kalau kita tidak segera pergi nanti tidak bisa lihat." Si pirang itu berujar tak acuh, satu tangannya diulurkan padaku. Senyuman ramah tertoreh menggantikan cengiran konyolnya tadi.

Apa-apan orang ini?

Aku duduk, menatap lurus sepasang iris yang hilang dibalik kelopak matanya. "Kimi… dare_(Kau… siapa)_?" akhirnya aku bertanya, membuang satu dari beberapa pertanyaan yang menyesaki kepalaku. Aku butuh jawaban, sorotku berkata dalam diam pada si pirang yang kini mengerjap bingung.

"Ore_(aku)_?" dan orang itu malah bertanya balik. Dengan wajah polos seperti kaget, tapi kemudian ekspresinya langsung berubah. Kembali dengan sebuah senyuman dan raut ramah yang agak, mengiritasi mataku. "Shiritai ka_(Kau mau tahu?)_." Orang itu makin membuat kepalaku pusing, penasaran dan kesal. Apalagi dengan senyum misterius yang muncul di wajahnya.

"Dewa mori e ikimasho_(Kalau begitu ayo pergi ke hutan)!_" Dia mengacuhkan pertanyaanku, si pirang itu malah mengajakku lagi. Pergi ke hutan, kali ini dengan sebelah tangannya menjulur ke arahku. "Akan kuberitahu nanti. Shinjite_(percayalah)_."

Dia bilang untuk percaya, tapi aku tidak bisa percaya.

Tapi yang lebih tidak bisa kupercaya adalah reaksi tubuhku. Tanganku menjulur dan menanggapi tangannya. Apa-apaan ini?

"Ne, mori e iku yo!" bahkan ketika ia menarikku, aku hanya diam… terpaku dengan raut bingung dan mengikuti langkahnya.

Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?

.

_**Satu harapan dengan untaian doa**_

.

Beberapa waktu lalu semuanya terlihat terang, di bawah guyuran cahaya matahari yang panasnya lamat-lamat terasa oleh kulit. Beberapa waktu lalu, yang kutapaki masih rerumputan hijau yang tumbuh teratur di atas tanah bukit. Tapi sekarang, hanya ada langit gelap dengan naungan temaram rembulan. Sunyi dan sepi yang terasa menguasai makin lama kakiku mengikuti langkah si pirang yang tak kunjung ku ketahui namanya itu.

Namun orang itu seakan acuh, melenggang bebas dengan dua kakinya. Bernyanyi tanpa lirik tanpa peduli seruan susul-menyusul burung hantu dan gagak yang menyatu dengan suaranya. Dia menelusuri jalan-jalan setapak itu dengan aku yang masih diam dan bisu dibelakangnya.

"Akashicchi wa tsukaremasu ka_(Akashicchi lelah?)_." Ini kelima kalinya aku mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia menoleh dari pundaknya. Sebuah tatapan khawatir terarah padaku.

Aku menghela nafas pelan lalu menggelang seperti empat kali pertanyaan yang lalu. "Iie, tsukaremasen_(tidak, aku tidak lelah)_." Dan menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama persis seperti empat pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Mendengar itu, dia diam sebentar, kemudian berbalik dan menghadap langsung padaku yang hanya tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakangnya. "Hontou ka_(benarkah?)_." Aku pun mengangguk singkat, berjalan acuh beberapa langkah.

Saat itu, mataku tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan matanya. Aku sadar, sepasang mata itu kecoklatan, dengan goresan kuning yang aneh. Cocok dengan sikap aneh si pirang itu dan keanehan yang makin terasa oleh logikaku.

Semakin lama menghabiskan waktu bersama orang itu, jujur saja, perasaanku tentang tempat ini makin aneh. Padahal belum beberapa lama aku berjalan mengikutinya, tetapi siang yang cerah langsung berganti dengan malam yang temaram. Bunga-bunga yang indah berubah menjadi semak belukar hutan yang tumbuh tidak terawat.

Padahal, aku tak ingat pernah melewati perbatasan hutan dan bukit hijau. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tenggelam jauh ke dalam hutan yang jalan setapaknya terbuat dari tanah merah dan dijalari akar.

"Akashicchi, kau salah jalan." Samar-samar suaranya terdengar dari jauh. Aku menengok ke belakang dan si pirang itu ada di persimpangan jalan tempatnya berhenti dan menanyaiku tadi. Kakiku pun melangkah seperti terhipnotis ke arahnya. Lalu, berhenti beberapa langkah di depan orang itu.

Cengiran lebar, lagi-lagi aku melihat itu dalam wajahnya. "Sebentar lagi kita bisa melihat itu!" dia berseru riang, satu tangannya menunjuk ke arah jalan gelap yang bersimpangan dengan jalan lurus yang kami lewati tadi.

Jalan itu membelok memasuki hutan, beratap rimbunan daun pohon yang membuat jalan itu gulita. Terisolasi dari cahaya bulan yang lamat-lamat menyinari hutan.

"Ayo!" kembali, tanganku ditarik oleh tangannya. Si pirang itu menuntun langkahku masuk lebih dalam ke jalan yang seperti lorong itu.

Lagi-lagi aku diam dan mengikuti langkahnya. Menjejaki jalan setapak yang kali ini tersusun dari batu-batu marmer yang berbentuk trapesium sejajar. Tersusun rapi dengan pinggirannya dihiasi pagar-pagar besi yang dililiti tanaman merambat. Semuanya makin aneh, jauh di luar logika dan rasionalitas yang membangun otakku.

Aku menengok ke belakang lewat pundakku yang tertutupi syal rajutan warna merah, ada satu hal yang menggangguku sejak tadi.

Memangnya sejak kapan ada persimpangan jalan di tempat itu?

.

_**Terucap dalam bisu dengan bibir beku**_

.

Semuanya makin terlihat aneh, ganjil dalam pikiran dan gelap dalam pandangan. Masuk makin dalam, suasana hutan ini makin sepi. Dengan penerangan yang makin terbatas dari berkas cahaya yang menerobos celah sempit di antara dedaunan dan dahan. Orang itu terus berjalan lurus, masih dengan bersenandung ringan dan langkah bebas.

Aku pun tak jauh berbeda. Berjalan beberapa langkah di belakangnya dengan mulut terkatup dan sorot lurus. Sejak tadi, kami belum juga berhenti pada suatu tujuan. Hanya terus melangkah menjejaki jalan setapak yang pagarnya dihiasi tanaman rambat.

Aku ragu kalau si pirang itu punya tujuan.

.

_**Dalam kebisuan sunyi yang menyeret eksistensinya**_

_**.**_

"Kitta_(sampai_)." Satu seruan riang terdengar dari mulutnya, bersamaan dengan langkah yang tiba-tiba berhenti. "Mite, hotaru_(Lihat, Kunang-kunang)_!" Dia sekali lagi berseru riang, satu tangannya menunjuk ke arah cahaya-cahaya kecil yang mulai muncul dalam kegelapan.

Dua alisku mengkerut melihat tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil itu. Dengan Tiba-tiba saja, dia menarik tanganku, berlari dan menerobos kegelapan malam yang menikam. Berlari ke arah cahaya kerlap-kerlip yang terlihat makin banyak. Kakiku pun ikut mensejajari langkah lebarnya, berlari dengan panduan kunang-kunang yang gerombolan di sana-sini.

Saat itu, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Lagi, aku diam tanpa berkutik. Turut dalam ritme langkahnya yang makin cepat. Berlari dan berlari…

Seperti dalam mimpi… berlari dan berlari, menuju satu titik cahaya paling terang di ujung lorong gelap. Rasa-rasanya, aku pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Terjebak dalam kegelapan, melihat cahaya, berlari dan…

"Kita sampai." –cahaya.

Si pirang itu kembali berhenti, bersamaan dengan pergelangan tanganku yang lepas dari genggamannya. Wajahnya berseri, dan menghadap ke arahku yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Namun, si pirang itu malah tersenyum, dengan deratan gigi yang sedikit terlihat.

"Kocchi!" suaranya yang cukup nyaring memanggilku mendekat. Aku, entah kenapa, menurut. Maju beberapa langkah mendekati orang yang sejak pertemuan _aneh_ pertama kami, kucap 'gila'.

Sekarang, aku berdiri bersisian di samping orang aneh itu dan menatap pada satu tempat yang sama.

Tanah lapang berbentuk lingkaran yang tidak beratap oleh dahan dan dedaunan pohon. Dilapisi rumput kehijauan dan bau basah tanah. Kunang-kunang berkumpul di tempat itu, tersebar bebas mengisi tiap gelap yang bersembunyi di pojok-pojok pepohonan. Sinar bulan masuk dengan bebes mencahayai tempat itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya. Aku benar-benar terpaku.

"Kirei-ssu ka_(indah kan)_." Si pirang itu bertanya padaku. Dengan mata hazel yang menatap riang pada segerombolan kunang-kunang yang datang mendekat ke arahnya. Membuyarkan lamunanku dengan suaranya yang –baru kusadari –empuk. Nyaman untuk di dengar.

Tetapi, aku seakan beku, terpaku pada tanah berumput yang menggelayuti kakiku, sebuah _déjà vu_. Langit di atas kepalaku seakan berubah menjadi lautan penuh bintang dengan bulan bersinar terang. Aku merasa tersesat dalam labirin, lagi-lagi ganjil adalah hal yang terpikir olehku.

Sejak kapan bintang banyak muncul di langit yang beberapa waktu tadi hanya lautan hitam? Sejak kapan bulan itu bersinar begitu terang? Sejak kapan aku berdiri di sini? Sejak kapan aku ada di dunia ini? Sejak kapan siang berganti malam? Sejak kapan matahari berganti bulan? Sejak kapan si pirang itu ada di dekatku? Sejak kapan aku tidur di bukit itu? Dan kenapa?

"Kore mite_(Lihat ini)._" Suara teriakkan cempreng milik orang itu mengalihkan perhatianku. Walau pun suaranya terbilang empuk dan –merdu, tetap saja jadi cempreng kalau si pirang idiot itu sudah mulai berisik.

Aku menghela nafas sebentar, dan mengarahkan pandanganku ke si pirang itu. Dia di sana, berdiri di tengah tanah lapang dengan dua tangan terkatup di depan dada. Di sela-sela buku jarinya yang terkatup, aku bisa melihat cahaya samar. Kecil tapi nyata, bersinar sedikit lebih terang dalam cahaya temaram bulan yang ganjil di mataku.

Kakiku melangkah, bergerak tanpa kuperintah. Logikaku seakan berhenti, tubuhku bergerak seperti tertarik magnet ke arahnya. Rasanya seperti dibelenggu oleh benang tak terlihat, tubuhku seakan digerakan oleh orang lain. Berjalan mendekat dan berhenti beberapa langkah di depannya.

Si pirang itu masih bertahan dengan senyumnya. Dia mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan untuk memperkecil jarak. Lalu dua tangan yang terkatup itu di sodorkan padaku.

"Untuk Akashicchi." Si pirang itu kemudian tersenyum, membuka sedikit dua tangannya yang terkatup agar aku bisa melihat ke dalam. Dan dalam sendekap yang agak terbuka itu,

aku melihat seekor kunang-kunang.

"Satu harapan untuk Akashicchi."

Aku masih termangu. Seekor kunang-kunang kecil dalam katupan tangan orang itu mengepak pelan, cahanya kerlip bersama satuan kepakan sayapnya yang membuka dan menutup. Berikutnya, serangga bercahaya itu sudah pindah dalam katupan tanganku. Cahayanya terlihat di sela-sela buku jari yang tidak terikat rapat.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat ini?"

Mulutku yang sejak tadi terikunci rapat mulai kubuka. Aku bertanya, menatap langsung iris coklat kekuningan yang terlihat aneh dan mnghipnotis di saat yang bersamaan.

Dia diam, tersenyum dengan gerik aneh saat sepasang matanya bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata.

Meninggalkan aku dengan teka-teki dari pertanyaan ku sendiri. Bergelut, akhirnya aku mendapat satu kesimpulan. Kunang-kunang.

Tapi –apa orang itu mengajakku pergi jauh-jauh sampai memasuki hutan hanya untuk memberikan kunang-kunang ini? Tidak masuk akal.

"Hm, naze ka_(Hm, kenapa ya?)._" Aku mengerutkan dahi begitu ia kembali bicara.

Si pirang itu malah menanyai dirinya sendiri, idiot. Terdiam dengan raut berpikir dan satu tangan mengerat ke dagunya. Matanya menyipit dan terlihat sedang berpikir, sok-sedang-berpikir.

Sungguh, apa-apan itu? Setelah menarik tanganku terus menerus dan berlari buru-buru menerobos gelapnya hutan, dia mau bilang kalau hal itu tidak bertujuan?

"Maa, datta ne, konya hotaru ga ippai-ssu yo_(Ya, karena malam ini banyak kunang-kunang)_." Dia menjawab, dengan tawa pelan yang berubah menjadi sebuah senyum. Sedang bola matanya bergerak jenaka.

Aku mendengus kesal. Itu alasan konyol, sungguh konyol. Dia menarikku ke sana kemari hanya untuk melihat kunang-kunang? Hanya karena malam ini akan banyak kunang-kunang? Tidak masuk diakal, simpul logikaku.

Cukup. Semua hal ini makin tidak masuk akal dan si pirang itu makin kurang waras dalam rasioku.

Maka itu, sebelum si pirang itu melakukan sesuatu yang bisa berefek melumpuhkan tubuhku, aku memilih untuk pergi. Ku tatap langsung mata keemasan miliknya, raut statis untuk membalas senyumannya, berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi si pirang aneh itu. Tanpa ragu melangkahkan kaki ke jalan setapak gelap yang membawaku ke tampat ini tadi. Aku harus segera pergi, pikirku waktu itu.

Masuk kejalan beralas marmer itu, aku memacu langkah kaki lebih cepat dan mengacuhkan si pirang yang suaranya lamat-lamat terdengar mendengung di telingaku. Suara cempreng itu memanggil namaku berulang kali. Beberapa kali terus diulang dengan nada makin tinggi sampai akhirnya hilang saat aku sudah jauh menjejaki batu marmer yang jadi alas jalan.

Aku pun berjalan di anatara gelap dan cahaya bulan yang menerobos pias di sela dedaunan yang terlalu lebat. Membuat cahaya itu hanya samar dalam pandangan, bahkan biasnya tak sampai membuatku bisa melihat apa yang ada di depan mata. Hanya sanggup memberitahu kalau masih ada jalan di depanku.

Bersyukur kunang-kunang kecil yang tertangkup dalam dua tanganku ini bisa berfungsi sebagai cahaya pengganti. Sinarnya cukup untuk memberi pencahayaan pada mataku.

Lama kakiku melangkah, ujung jalan tak kunjung kutemukan. Lagi-lagi satu keanehan muncul. Padahal tadi saat si pirang itu menarik-narik tanganku, jalan ini terasa pendek.

Apa aku harus berlari?

Pikiran itu berhambur di otakku. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk mencoba. Aku berlari, lari dan terus berlari menembus kegelapan jalan dengan cahaya gemulai dalam genggaman tanganku. Saat itu, aku lagi-lagi merasa tenggelam dalam sebuah déjà vu.

Kupercepat langkaku, berlari makin jauh tanpa peduli kegelapan yang makin membutakan mata. Sinar lamat-lamat dalam tangkupan tanganku pun perlahan menghilang. Kunang-kunang kecil itu mungkin sudah sampai batasnya. Aku pun membuka dua telapak tanganku yang sejak tadi menyatu, kunang-kunang bercahaya redup itu terbang menjauh.

Sekarang aku sendirian, suara langkahku berulang kali terdengar menggema dalam telinga. Suara sepatu yang beradu dengan batu marmer pualam yang warnanya tak terlihat lagi. Tenggelam dalam hitam pekat yang tak tertembus cahaya.

Kakiku masih terus berlari, membawa tubuhku bergerak makin jauh ke dalam jalan bernanung atap rimbun ini. Lari dan lari… memacu kakiku yang sama sekali tidak terasa lelah setelah masuk jauh ke dalam sana.

Aku sama sekali tak menemukan ujung. Pikiranku mulai panik, logikaku mulai menganggap ganjil jalan setapak ini. Sejak tadi aku seperti berlari berputar-putar pada satu tempat yang tidak berujung…

Tapi harusnya ada. Persimpangan jalan yang tadi itu, tempat aku bersama si pirang itu membelok dan sampai ke tempat penuh kunang-kunang. Dimana tempat itu? Dimana? Seharusnya ada… seharunya aku bisa menemukan tempat itu sebentar lagi.

Lama kemudian, akhirnya aku melihat berkas cahaya yang berkumpul seperti titik. Sebuah jalan keluar yang akan membebaskanku dari tempat gelap ini. Aku pun memacu kakiku untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Tanganku terulur, tenggelam dalam déjà vu yang merecoki otakku. Aku berusaha meraih berkas cahaya yang terlihat menjauh itu. Wujudnya yang hanya pendaran sinar kekuningan seakan bergerak menjauh dan meledekku. Aku terus menggerakan kakiku tanpa ragu dan kemudian, tanganku berhasil menggenggam cahaya itu.

Tetapi, hal aneh lainnya terjadi. Begitu tanganku berhasil meraih cahaya itu. Semuanya berubah gelap, kosong tanpa cahaya.

.

_**Terlelap lara dalam sukacita hati**_

_**.**_

Suara angin mendesir, bergesekan dengan rumput. Berbisik halus mengelilingi suara cicit burung yang bersahutan. Layaknya petikan gitar yang memadu merdu memanjakan telinga. Suara-suara itu memasuki telingaku perlahan.

"Akashicchi?" sebuah suara yang cukup familiar.

Tapi siapa?

"Akashicchi, bangunlah." Ah… suara ini.

Aku mencoba membuka mata, tapi berat. Rasanya seperti sepasang kelopak mataku disatukan dengan lem prekat –dalam majas hiperbolisnya. Dan setelah berusaha cukup lama, sayup-sayup sinar matahari memasuki retinaku. Menyilaukan mata. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba membiasakan cahaya itu.

Lantas, ketika mataku benar-benar terbuka, yang kulihat adalah warna kuning pucat yang mewarnai rambut seseorang.

Seseorang, eh?

"Yokatta ne… Kukira kau tidak akan bangun." Ah… rambut pirang itu.

"Akashicchi?" Tapi…. Kenapa aku…? Di sini?

"Kau?" ah, bukannya aku sudah pergi jauh-jauh dari si pirang itu?

Kenapa dia ada di sini, dan lagi-lagi di sampingku?

"Kukira kau kenapa, tidak bangun-bangun."

Ya, bukankah sebelumnya aku terjebak di tengah hutan karena berusaha _kabur _dari si pirang itu?

"Kau kejam sekali, tahu!" dia berujar setengah cemberut ketika aku mencoba duduk di atas rumput. Lagi-lagi, kenapa sih aku bisa terdampar di bukit ini?

Dan langit yang sama itu…. Dengan orang aneh yang sama ini….

Si pirang menatapku. Matanya tiba-tiba beralih menatapku, mata kecoklatan dengan corak anehnya. "Kau tidur lama sekali dan aku jadi sendirian dari tadi." Si pirang itu melanjutkan dengan wajah yang masih di tekuk. Rambutnya yang pirang-kekuningna sedikit tertiup angin ke belakang.

"Menjauh dariku." Dua kata yang keluar dari mulutku untuk menjawab semua celotehan omong kosongnya. Dan dia langsung bungkam.

Aku berdiri dengan kepala yang terasa melayang, berjalan menjauh tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi aneh yang muncul di wajah cerah si pirang yang berubah kelam.

Lebih baik begini. Aku arus pergi secepat mungkin, karena makin dekat aku dengan si pirang itu, semuanya jadi terasa… ganjil.

Ada apa sebenarnya ini, _Kami-sama_?

_**.**_

_**Berbaring di garis ambang dalam gulita**_

_**.**_

Dia mengikutiku… aku tahu itu. Si pirang itu mengikuti dengan mengendap-endap setidaknya empat sampai lima meter di belakangku.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?!" teriakku, pengendalian diriku hilang seketika itu. Aku berbalik dan menemukan si pirang itu tidak lagi sembunyi-sembunyi. Dia berdiri persisi di depanku sekarang.

Ekspresinya ceria, tidak terpengaruh denagan gertakanku. "Mou, namaku Kise Ryouta, Akashicchi."

"Aku mau jadi teman Akahicchi!"

Sungguh, apa maunya si pirang ini?

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Halo semua xD  
**

**setelah sekian lama saya menghilang dari fandom ini, Rei kali ini kembali dengan sebuah fic yang jadi project dari zaman Akashi ultah dulu yang nggak kelar-kelar.**

**Well, ini two-shot, dan tidak banyak bicara. **

**Terimakasih sudah membaca dan silakan tinggalkan review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebuah Kenangan(The Lost Memory) © ****Yoshiro Reiyu**

**Kuroko no Basuke and Characters © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rated : K+ - T**

**.**

**Supernatural/Friendship/Angst/**

**Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC, Akashi Point of View all the time, etc.**

**AkaKiAka?**

**.**

Si pirang itu mengikutiku, berjalan dengan muka innocent persis di sampingku sambil menggumam. Lagi-lagi memainkan melodi tanpa nada dengan wajah bahagia.

"Kenapa?" suaraku memecah fokusnya, kepala itu menoleh sekali. Aku balas memandangnya, "kenapa kau mau menjadi temanku?"

Dan dia tertawa. Aneh. Tertawa ringan beriringan dengan deru angin.

"_Nande te_(kenapa?)," si idiot itu mengulang pertanyaan ku. Dia tersenyum, angin lagi-lagi bertiup, memainkan rambutnya, "aku hanya ingin jadi teman Akashicchi."

Kalau ditanya siapa orang teraneh yang pernah kautemui. Aku akan menjawab; Kise Ryouta. Tanpa berpikir dua kali pun dia orang paling aneh yang mungkin ada di dunia.

"_Sore dake yo_(hanya itu kok)." Lagi-lagi dia tertawa. Kepalanya mengadah ke langit biru dengan sepuhan putih dan cahaya kekuning. "Aku hanya ingin jadi teman Akashicchi..."

.

_**Berharap ilusi pada sebuah esensi**_

.

Malam lagi-lagi datang. Datang begitu cepat seakan tidak ada batas tahta antara rembulan dan mentari. Malam ini, dia –Ryouta –berdiri di depanku. Dengan senyum lebar dan sebelah tangan yang mengulur ke arahku.

"Kemana?" tanyaku singkat. Si pirang idiot itu lagi-lagi mengajakku pergi

Dia bertahan dengan senyum lebarnya. "Ikut saja," jawabnya. Sebuah tawa kecil menyertai suara beningnya sebelum sebelah tangannya itu menarik tanganku.

Entah alasan apa yang membuatku hanya diam dan membiarkan si pirang itu menarik tanganku. Tetapi, semua sensor sarafku seketika mati ketika tangannya mulai menyentuh tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa melawan, hanya menurut dan mengekor beberapa langkah di belakangnya dengan tangan kami bertutan.

Aneh…

.

Tiba-tiba saja kami sampai di tengah hutan. Kali ini di depan danau bening yang kelihatan biru. Dia menyodorkan sebuah botol kecil transparan dari kaca. Setitik cahaya terbang tak tentu arah di dalamnya –ah kunang-kunang.

Lagi-lagi kunang-kunang. Ya, kunang-kunang. Dia membawaku ke hutan itu, di tengah lautan kunang-kunang yang bersinar kelap-kelip di tengah kegelapan hutan, di atas danau berlapis kaca. Lagi-lagi...

"Aku berharap untuk kebahagian Akashicchi," katanya, cengiran lebar dan tawa mengganggu itu terdengar beriringan.

Botol bertutup pelastik itu kini di tanganku. Tapi kapan aku menerimanya?

"_Kore wa akashi no tame__-ssu._(Ini demi Akashicchi loh)_"_

Dari awal bertemu dengannya aku tahu, si pirang yang mengaku bernama Ryouta ini memang aneh.

.

Besoknya aku bangun, di atas bukit yang sama, disambut oleh orang yang sama. Ryouta. Si pirang itu duduk bersila disampingku sambil membaca novel tebal warna coklat yang kelihatan tua.

"Ohayou, Akashicchi," sapanya dengan cengiran lebar.

Aku diam, tidak membalas. Hanya meliriknya sebentar lalu menatap langit di atas kepala. Biru, warnanya masih bening seperti terakhir kali kuingat.

Lama kemudian, kami hanya diam. Sampai dia tiba-tiba berdiri lalu menatapku. Satu tangannya terulur.

"_Mori e ikimasho_(ayo kita ke hutan)." Dia berujar dan aku diam. Lalu tanganku terulur, menanggapai tangannya. Seperti kemarin... sial. Ada apa dengan tangannya itu sampai tanganku selalu menyambut miliknya?

Si pirang itu menarikku turun ke bukit, masuk ke hutan, melewati semak belukar. Dan malam lagi-lagi datang tanpa kusadari dan kami di sini, di tengah hutan yang penuh dengan kunang-kunang. Lalu tiba-tiba si pirang itu menghilang, meninggalkanku di tengah hutan tak dikenal dan kembali dengan menggenggam seekor kunang-kunang.

"Satu harapan untuk Akashicchi," katanya.

Lagi-lagi... selalu kunang-kunang.

Aku menerima serangga kecil itu, tidak melawan dan tidak membantah. Dan begitu si kunang-kunang ada dalam dekapan tanganku, semuanya berubah gelap.

.

Besoknya, aku bangun di pagi hari, di atas bukit di bawah naungan langit biru, lagi…. Dan Ryouta di sampingku duduk bersila sambil menatap langit.

Kapan memangnya aku tidur?

"Ah, Akashicchi hari ini kau bangun lebih awal." Si pirang itu langsung menyapaku dengan cengirannya begitu sadar aku sudah bangun –entah bangun dari apa.

"Hn." Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merespon sapaannya. Dengan tatapan datar yang jelas tidak peduli.

Huh... langit biru yang sama, bukit yang sama, si pirang yang sama, kenapa aku selalu mengawali setiap hariku di tempat antah berantah ini?

"Wow," dia tiba-tiba tertawa bahagia ditengah renunganku, "ini pertama kalinya Akashicchi membalasa sapaannku loh! Harus dirayakan," lanjutnya riang, senyum itu melebar.

Hei Ryout bodoh, kau ini bocah ya? Hanya karena begitu saja kau bahagia?

"_Kyou wa hanami-ssu yo, issho ni sakura o mimasen ka_(hari ini hanami, bagaimana kalau kita lihat bunga sakura sama-sama)." Si cerewet itu mulai mengajakku lagi seperti hari kemarin dan kemarin yang masih bisa kuingat. Tapi, sakura? Bukan kunang-kunang?

"_Ikimasho_(ayo)!" dan tangannya menjulur ke arahku.

Dan aku, keh- kenapa tangan ini selalu menyambut tangannya dan membiarkan si pirang itu memandu perjalanan kami?

Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu... untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku tidak tahu. Dan aku –pasrah dalam genggamannya, memalukan sekali.

.

Hanami selalu erat kaitannya dengan langit cerah, bunga sakura bermekaran dan piknik keluarga. Tapi nyatanya, bukan itu yang kutemui.

Di sini, yang ada adalah bulan, angin malam semilir, suara serigala bersautan, dan kunang-kunang, dengan sakura berwarna pink pucat bermekaran dan berjatuhan ke tanah berumput.

"Ini bukan hanami, Ryouta," tegurku spontan begitu si pirang itu melepas tanganku.

Dia agak terkejut, mungkin karena itu pertama kalinya aku memanggil namanya. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, "hanami itu perayaan saat bunga sakura sedang mekarkan? Dan sekarang bunga sakura sedang mekar, jadi ayo rayakan!" jawab si pirang itu polos. Dia berjalan ke salah satu pohon sakura yang sedang mekar.

"_Kirei deshou_(indah kan)?"

Aku tercengang, diam. Melihat si pirang itu berdiri di bawah pohon sakura raksasa yang sedang mekar seolah melihat peri sakura kecil dengan senyum polos dan –keh, otakku sedang bermasalah.

Sungguh, lama-lama berada di sini dan di sisi si pirang itu mengakibatkan kerusakan luar biasa pada sistem pencernaan informasiku.

"Nee, Akashicchi. _Hotaru ga ippa-ssu yo_(Hei, Akashicchi. Kunang-kunangnya banyak)!" dia tiba-tiba berteriak, kegirangan seperti anak kecil dan menunjuk sekumpulan kunang-kunang yang terbang bergerombol.

Satu kunang-kunang mendekat ke arahku, memisahkan diri dari rombongannya. Si pirang itu tertawa riang, ikut mendekat ke arahku. Begitu Ryouta mendekat, kunang-kunang itu menghilang, "satu harapanku untuk Akashicchi." Dan muncul dalam genggamannya.

Sebenarnya, mahluk bernama Ryouta ini manusia, atau sejenis mahluk mistis yang berteman dengan kunang-kunang?

.

Lagi… dan lagi, entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku bangun di atas bukit ini, di bawah cahaya matahari yang sama, di samping orang yang sama.

Semuanya makin aneh, tapi memikat. Bukit ini, hutan yang tiap malam kukunjungi bersama Ryouta, kunang-kunang itu, dan si pirang itu sendiri. Aku mulai terjerat dengan tempat ini...

"_Ohayou Akashicchi_." Dengan senyum lebarnya yang kelihatan konyol dia menyapaku, seperti kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi.

"_Ohayou_," balasku. Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Hari ini, Ryouta duduk di sampingku sambil membaca novel bercover coklat kusam. Aku kemudian duduk, dan diam, merenung.

Biasanya si pirang itu sudah menarikku pergi kemana-mana begitu aku bangun.

"Novel yang bagus, sayang endingnya menyedihkan." Si pirang itu bergumam dan menutup novel dalam genggamannya. Tatapanku ikut terpaku pada novel di tangannya. Dan si pirang itu sadar, "Akashicchi mau baca?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng sekali, lalu berdiri. Dan aku baru sadar, di seberang bukit ini memang ada hutan yang tertutupi kabut. Hutan itu dipotong oleh sungai kecil. Itukah hutan yang biasa kukunjungi?

"_Mori e ikimashou_!" si pirang itu tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku. Dengan sebuah senyuman dan tangan yang terulur.

"Ya, ayo. Dan kau tidak perlu terus-terusan menggandeng tanganku." Sejak kapan tanganku mau sejalan dengan pikiranku? Dan hebat sekali hari ini mulutku bisa digunakan untuk menjawab ajakannya.

"Sou," dia tertawa kecil, dua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. "Ayo!"

Dan kami pergi, ke hutan, bertemu dengan puluhan kunang-kunang lagi. Dan seperti biasa, si pirang itu menyodorkan satu kunang-kunang ke arahku.

"Satu harapanku untuk Akashicchi." Masih dengan kalimat yang sama.

.

Besoknya aku bangun, dengan rutinitas yang sama. Di samping orang yangs sama.

Sudah hari ke berapa ini? Aku bangun, melihat langit yang sama, melihat Ryouta duduk di sampingku. Sudah berapa hari rutinitas ini terjadi? Aku bahkan mulai lupa kalau dulu aku pernah berharap keluar dari tempat ini.

"Nee, Akashicchi. Kita temankan?"

Dan dari sisi manapun Ryouta itu memang idot. Setelah semua perjalanan tidak jelas yang selalu kami lakukan tiap hari dia masih bertanya seperti itu?

"Kau memang idot, dari awal kau memang idot." Untuk pertama kalinya, aku tersenyum… dan si bodoh itu kehilangan senyumnya.

"Hidoi-ssu," cemberutnya sambil merajuk tidak jelas.

Harus ku akui, aku bersyukur yang kutemui pertama kaili saat terdampar si tempat ini adalah Ryouta. Bukan singa kelaparan yang sedang cari mangsa.

.

Besoknya, aku bangun seperti biasa. Tetapi kali itu, di bawah sinaran bulan. Bukan kemilau mentari yang membutakan mata sebelum membias menjadi helaian pirang rambut Ryouta.

Kemana si Ryouta itu? Biasanya dia selalu duduk di sampingku dan menunggu. Tapi sekarang?

Dan, tunggu dulu –sejak kapan tempat ini mengenal kata berisik?

Suara tabuhan drum dan tawa samar dari bawah bukit. Obor yang menyala di tengah kegelapan dan derap kaki banyak orang yang tidak pernah kudengar. Sejak kapan tempat sepi ini berubah jadi area festival?

"Paman, ayo cepat nanti ketinggalan Obon!" dan... sejak kapan ada orang lain selain aku dan Ryouta di daerah ini?

Anak kecil bertopeng rubah itu mendadahiku dengan semangat, jaraknya sekitar sepuluh sampai dua belas meter dari tempatku. Dua orang tua yang ada di sisi kiri dan kanannya ikut tersenyum.

Baiklah, sungguh ada apa dengan hari ini? Aku bertanya-tanya. Dan seperti beberapa hari lalu, tak ada yang menjawab.

Anak itu datang mendekatiku. Dia memberiku sebuah lentera dan tersenyum. "Ayo kita mengantarkan mereka* paman! Teman paman yang pirang sudang menunggu loh!" lalu berseru semangat. Nadanya kegirangan, anak itu menarik tanganku.

Hari ini, otak dan tubuhku tidak mau bekerjasama –lagi. Setelah beberapa hari berturut mereka mau bekerja sama, saat ini tubuhku seakan punya pikiran sendiri. Bergerak begitu saja menerima lentera itu, dan mengikuti tarikan tangannya.

Hei, kata siapa aku mau ikut denganmu bocah?

"Bukannya paman ingin menemui kak Ryouta?"

.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku diam. Dan anak itu terus-terusan menarik tanganku. Bercerita tentang kembang api, tarian, lentera, lilin, dan berbagai macam hal lain mengenai festival obon tanpa peduli aku mendengarkan.

Ah iya –rombongan ini, mereka menuju ke festival obon yang katanya ada di hutan.

"Kak, sudah sampai. Kalau mau cari Ryou-nii, cari saja dekat danau." Bocah bertopeng itu tiba-tiba melepas genggaman tangannya. Dia menunjuk ke arah tempat sepi yang banyak cahaya-cahaya kecil mengambang.

Dan sebelum aku membalas ucapnnya, si bocah dan orang tuanya itu sudah pergi jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah bergabung dengan orang banyak dan menarikan tarian obon.

.

Seperti arah yang ditunjukkan anak itu, kakiku melangkah tanpa diperintah. Berjalan begitu saja menuju ke arah danau yang tiba-tiba sepi dari hiruk pikuk keramaian. Dan di sana, Ryouta melarung sebuah lentera.

"Akashicchi!" si pirang itu tiba-tiba berdiri dan tersenyum ketika menyadari keberadaanku. Lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia menungguku berjalan ke arahnya.

"_Yokatta yo, akashicchi no tomodachi ni natta. Yokatta_.(Syukurlah, aku bisa berteman dengan Akashicchi)." Dia tiba-tiba bergumam aneh bigitu aku berdiri persis di sampingnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Ryouta?" tanyaku bingung.

Dia tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum, "nee, Akashicchi." Dan memanggil namaku ragu-ragu. "Kita temankan?" si pirang itu balik bertanya. Tatapannya lurus ke arah lentera-lentera yang bergerak menjauh dari tepi danau.

Aku meliriknya sekilas dari sudut mata. Dasar bodoh. "Tentu saja," jawabku tanpa intonasi. Tubuhku secara refleks berjongkok dan mengapungkan lentera yang tadi kubawa.

Dan begitu menyentuh permukaan sungai, lentera itu menyala. Anehnya, kunang-kunang ikut berkumpul di sekitar lentera.

"_Yokatta na_." Ryouta berucap pelan, dia menatapku lalu tersenyum. "_Hontou ni yokatta!"_

"Kau memang aneh ryouta," ujarku setengah menyindirnya. Si pirang itu langsung cemberut dan kehilangan senyumnya. Ah, ini kali kedua aku melihat senyumnya hilang. Dan itu sedikit... lucu.

"Mengatai orang lain aneh itu kejam loh," komentarnya. Ada kesal di sana, dan aku tahu itu. Tapi entah bagimana caranya, sesaat kemudian kesal di wajah itu hilang. Lagi-lagi diganti sebuah senyuman. "Tapi Akashicchi senang kan?" tanyanya.

Saat aku mau menjawab, rasanya tenggorokan seperti diikat. Tidak ada kata yang bisa keluar. dan begitu mataku bertatapan dengan iris almondnya... Semuanya kelihatan buram.

Tapi kenapa… buram?

"_Kore yo, hotaru_." Samar-samar aku mendengar suaranya. Dan samar-sama pula aku melihat sebuah botol terang di genggamannya. "Ini semua harapanku untuk akashicchi."

"Ryou…" Aku mencoba menjawab. Tapi –Hei, kemana suaraku hilang? Kenapa ini?

Lamat-lamat dengan pandangan buram aku melihat sesuatu mengalir di wajahnya. Air mata...? Ryouta... kenapa kau menangis?

Dia tersenyum, botol itu sudah berpindah ke tanganku. "_Hontou ni yokatta_." Si idiot itu tersenyum makin lebar.

Hei diot! Kenapa kau tersenyum? jangan tersenyum sambil menangis, dasar aneh.

"_Mata atte ne, Akashicchi__i_."

Kemudian aku tidak melihat apa-apa selain cahaya bulan yang hilang dalam hitam malam. Gelap.

Saat itu aku merasa, Ryouta akan hilang selamanya.

_**.**_

_**Bersama cahaya kecil di bawah senyuman bulan**_

_**.**_

Besoknya aku bangun. Kali ini dengan kepala yang terasa berat dan kelopak mata yang serasa di paku. Sekujur tubuhku terasa kaku, rasanya seperti di tenggelamkan dalam lautan es.

Perlahan mataku terbuka dan sayup-sayup telingaku menangkap suara derap kaki dan suara seorang laki-laki.

"Akashi-_kun!" _Ah, bukannya itu suara Tetsuya? Bukannya biasanya yang kedengaran itu suara Ryouta?

Dimana si bodoh Ryouta?

Uh –silau, begitu membuka mata rasanya benar-benar membutakan. Kenapa sinar matahri tiba-tiba berubah seputih ini? Kemudian cahaya itu membias. Dan aku melihat langit-langit ruangan berwarna putih...

Tunggu, dimana ini?

"Syukurlah masa koma-nya sudah berakhir."

Koma? Siapa? Mana si pirang itu dan kenapa aku ada di sini?

.

_**Bersama senyum lara yang menghilang dalam gelap**_

_**.**_

_Untuk Akashi Seijuuro-kun_

_Kuharap saat memb__aca surat ini, kau sudah sehat sepenuhnya dan hari ini terang. Karena membaca surut akan lebih menyenangkan di hari yang cerah kan? Dan kuharap pikiranmu tidak mendung. Soalnya kata Kurokocchi kau sering sekali berpikir yang berat-berat dan rumit. __Jadi kuharap hari ini otakmu sedang tidak mendung dan tidak banyak benang ruwetnya :D dengan begitu kau tidak akan kepikiran yang macam-macam. _

_._

Aku baru tahu dari Tetsuya kalau aku koma. Satu minggu, setelah gagal jantung akibat kecelakaan. Kritis dua kali dan aku berhasil selamat setelah menerima donor jantung.

_._

_Cepat sembuh dan sehat lagi, ya! Kalau kau lama-lama sakit nanti pasti banyak yang tidak beres(er, kata Kurokocchi sih bergitu). Habis, kata Kurokocchi teman-teman kalian yang lain itu tidak ada yang beres. Baru, kalau ada Akashi-kun semuanya bisa teratur dan sesuai dengan yang 'seharusnya'. Benarkah begitu?_

_Kalau iya…. Hm, aku jadi bertanya-tanya, memangnya Akashi-kun itu orangnya seperti apa sih? Dan apanya yang tidak beres dengan teman-teman Akashi-kun dan Kurokocchi?_

_._

Dari cerita Tetsuya aku tahu kalau setelah melakukan oprasi implantasi kesadaranku kembali raib selama lima hari.

_._

_Ah, iya, baru ingat… maaf aku sudah bicara yang macam-macam padahal kita belum kenal. Hm, :-/ tapi, kau yang belum mengenalku sebenarnya. Kalau aku sih sudah banyak tahu tentang Akashi-kun dari Kurokocchi. Wajahmu juga sudah sering kulihat waktu berkunjung sama Kurokocchi._

_Jadi kurasa, salam kenal Akashi-kun, namaku Kise Ryouta. Umurku 17 tahun bulan juni lalu, untuk informasimu saja. Siapa tahu perlu. Hehe. Dan aku setahun lebih muda dari Kurokocchi dan Akashi-kun. _

.

Dan yang mendonorkan jantung padaku adalah seorang pasien rumah sakit yang mengalami kelumpuhan pada setengah tubuhnya karena kecelakaan pesawat tiga tahun lalu. Dan dari cerita Tetsuya, nama pendonor itu adalah Kise Ryouta.

_._

_Akashi-kun, pertama sekali, aku ingin berterimakasih padamu karena muncul dalam hidupku dan akhirnya aku jadi merasa punya arti di dunia ini. Walau aku juga merasa tidak enak karena aku malah berterimakasih pada kecelakaan yang menimpa Akashi-kun…. Tapi kalau tidak karena itu, mungkin sampai detik ini aku masih suka melamun sendirian di kamar sambil terus-terusan menyalahkan diri sendiri karena terus-terusan menyusahkan Haha-ue dan Nee-chan._

_Nee, Akashi-kun, mungin kau menganggapku aneh karena membuat surat seperti ini. Tapi, aku ingin berterimakasih. Jadi aku buat saja, maaf ya kalau mengganggumu. Tadinya sih mau kubuat pakai video, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, aku jadi sok akrab __sekali ya? Haha… aku jadi bingung nih. _

.

Dia meninggal setelah oprasi selesai dan dimakamkan di halaman rumah sakit.

.

_Yang pasti, terimakasih karena sudah muncul di hidupku Akashi-kun. Dan semoga kau bisa menerima jantungku, semoga bisa membantumu. Dan, jangan gunakan untuk hal yang macam-macam oke?_

_Haha, aku bercanda kok. Aku kan percaya pada Akashi-kun, walau... hehe, kita belum pernah ngobrol dan ketemu empat mata. Tapi, yang pasti aku percaya padamu! Jadi, onegai! Ne? Tolong jaga baik-baik hidupumu dan bahagialah! Dengan begitu, aku juga merasa berguna._

_Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku titip Haha-ue dan Nee-chan ya? Yah… itu pun kalau kau tidak keberatan. Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak masalah sih…. Tapi, aku berharap kau mau. Jadi bagaimana?_

_Uhm, yang pasti itu semua keputusan Akashi-kun. Jadi kuserahkan semuanya padamu._

_Toh, Aku juga tidak bisa protes pada pilihanmu. Kan aku sudah tidak ada lagi bersama kalian :c _

_Huh –__tapi,kau tahu? Aku malah jadi berharap. Yah, itu juga kalau aku masih diizinkan untuk berharap. _

_Aku, aku ingin sekali bisa diberi satu hari untuk hidup. Aku ingin nanti saat membuka mata aku bisa melihat matahari pagi. Setelah itu, aku ingin bisa melihat Akashi-kun sembuh dan sehat lagi. Aku ingin sekali melihat orang yang kutolong hidup bahagia…. Aku ingin jadi temanmu dan Kurokocchi. Aku ingin dengar Akashi-kun tertawa. Aku ingin…ah, kok malah jadi banyak sekali ya? _

_Yang pasti, hiduplah bahagia dan bahagialah! Yang pasti bahagia!_

_Pokoknya, aku mau Akashi-kun hidup bahagia! Menemukan orang yang kau cintai, menikah, punya anak(aku bisa bayangkan kalau kau akan punya bayi kecil yang manis sekali), dan hidup bahagia sampai tua! _

_Hihi, maaf ya kalau aku banyak omong. Habisnya aku ingin sekali bicara banyak dengan Akashi-kun, tapi sepertinya takdir tidak mengizinkan (-,-a _

_Dan aku juga minta maaf kalau hidup bahagia yang ada dalam kepalaku tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ada di kepala Akashi-kun. Nee-chan dan Haha-ue selalu mengatakan begitulah hidup yang bahagia. "Paradigma hidup bahagia yang berkembang di masyarakat kebanyakan" begitu kata mereka sambil tersenyum padaku. Huh –coba saja aku bisa tahu lebih banyak dan tidak terus-terusan jadi pasien rumah sakit =.=a _

.

Hei Ryouta, kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita?

Kalau kau sudah menologku... dan kau sudah meninggal?

_._

_Na, kurasa, ini akhirnya…._

_Sekali lagi aku berterimakasih pada Akashi-kun, terlebih kalau kau mau membaca surat ini sampai kata terakhir. :D_

_Hm, ini pertanyaan yang ketinggalan. _

_Boleh aku jadi temanmu?_

.

Itukah alasanmu menangis waktu itu idiot?

"Tentu saja, aku temanmu."

Dan itukah alasanmu tersenyum, Ryouta?

.

_Dan, oh iya, kata Kurokocchi Akashi-kun itu jarang senyum ya? Bisa dihitung setahun sekali karena terlalu langka. Jadi, setelah membaca ini, kau senyum ya?_

_Hmm, anggap saja sebagai permintaan terakhirku. Oke? :D_

_-Kise Ryouta._

_P.S: Oh iya, boleh aku memanggilmu Akashicchi?_

.

Kau terlalu naïf, Ryouta. Idiot, berisik, cerewet…. Sok tahu. Kau menyebalkan! KAU...! Idiot... benar-benar idot...

"Akashi-kun, aku membawakan-" si bodoh itu…. Untuk apa kau tulis surt ini? Kenapa tidak langsung kau katakan saja waktu itu? "Akashi-kun?"

Hei, aku mau kau melihat ini. Aku sudah tersenyum sekarang, Ryouta! Seperti permintaan anehmu itu, aku tersenyum….

Kau sudah puas kan?

"Kenapa kau…" Ryouta bodoh, idiot, berisik, aku mungkin kejam dengan caraku. Tapi kau jauh lebih kejam. "–menangis…."

Aku… menangis? Ah… ini,

Idiot. Ini semua gara-gara kebodohanmu….

Tapi kenapa juga aku masih tersenyum?

…. Baka Ryouta.

.

_**Dengan senyuman, dan harapan, di ujung gulita**_

.

XoxoxoX

"_Kise-kun,maaf karena aku bertanya seperti ini." Kuroko menatap lawa__n__ bicaranya sendu. Ragu tergambar dengan warna kelabu di mata langitnya. "Apa keinginan terakhirmu sebelum kau menyelamatkan," ia menj__e__da. Ragu makin menyesakan paru-parunya, membuat dadanya nyeri tanpa alasan pasti, "Akashi-kun?"_

_N__amun Kise tertawa, dengan senyum kekanakan dan helaian pirang yang menari lembut ditup angin. "Sou deshou," gumamnya pelan. Mata amber itu berpaku dengan iris langit. _"_Watashi no negai wa hitotsu dake. Akashi-kun* no egao o mitai._(Harapanku hanya satu. Aku ingin melihat senyum Akashi-kun)_"_

XoxoxoX

Hanami, hari ini. Sekarang. Bunga sakura mekar dimana-mana dan kelopoknya berhamburan di jalan. Hari ini, Satsuki dibantu Tetsuya berhasil memaksaku, Shintarou dan Daiki datang bersama ke Hanami ini. Dalam rangka reuni kami yang ke-6, katanya.

"Akashi-kun, ayo cepat!"

"Berisik Satsuki!"

"Tidak bisakah kalian berdua diam."

"Tidak apa-apakan Midorima-kun. Kita sedang reuni sekarang."

"Kuro-chin benar."

Di depanku, empat orang berisik itu tersenyum dan tertawa. Bahkan Tetsuya –sepupuku, yang jarang tersenyum pun ikut hanyut dalam suasana hangat yang dibawa hanami

Bicara hanami, dan matahari, hal-hal seperti itu membuatku ingat tentang si bodoh itu. Senyumnya, tawanya, dan kebahagaian yang dulu pernah dibagi denganku.

"Kalian duluan saja," Aku memasukkan sepasang tanganku ke kantong jaket.

"Tapi-" Satsuki baru saja mau protes, tapi Daiki sudah terlanjur menarik tangannya. "Baiklah, jangan lama." Dan membalas malas-malasan. Khas sekali.

Begitu mereka pergi, aku hanya terdiam melihat kelopak sakura yang berguguran dan melayang ditiup angin. Kenangan tentang si pirang itu muncul dalam kepalaku tiba-tiba. "Sudah sepuluh tahun, kan?" aku bertanya-tanya, bagian mana yang terus-terusan terkenang? Kenapa senyum si bodoh itu tidak pernah bisa hilang dari kepalaku?

Melihat kelopak sakura beguguran, melihat spectrum warna lembut yang gemulai dibuai angin itu. Aku teringat waktu 'hanami' kami yang dulu. Di tengah gelap malam, disinari kunang-kunang. Aku ingat sosoknya yang terlihat seperti peri sakura waktu itu. Kecil dan rapuh, menawan di saat yang bersamaan.

Walaupun semua itu mulai samar dalam kenangan...

BRUKK

Tubrukan ringan itu langsung membuatku sadar. Terutama cairan hangat yang merembes di bagian belakang bajuku.

"AAA-" begitu menengok, aku mendapati seorang bocah memekik takut dan melihat gelas pelastiknya. Gelas plastik kosong yang isinya tumpah ke bajuku. Bocah nakal.

"_Go-gomen, oji-san,__ gomen, gomen. __Hontou ni sumimase'_!"

Anak itu terus-menerus minta maaf dengan panik. Dia berkali-kali membungkuk. Sedangkan untuk beberapa saat pertama, aku lebih fokus pada pakaian yang kotor karena ulahnya. Setelah kupastikan bahawa noda itu adalah jenis noda yang bisa hilang dengan sekali cuci. Aku mulai memperhatikan anak itu.

Rambut pirang, cukup panjang untuk ukuran anak laki-laki.

"Ah, bajunya." Dia tiba-tiba melihat kearah pakaianku dengan wajah menyesala. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Dan membungkk lagi untuk minta maaf.

Tunggu –suara itu, aku kenal. Familiar, tapi bagaimana bisa?

"…. Ryouta…?" tiba-tiba nama itu keluar. Dan aku melihat orang itu –anak kecil seumuran tujuh tahun dengan rambut pirang, mata coklat dan pipi gembung yang merona.

Dia balik menatapku. Tatapan takut-takut dan penasaran. "Oji-san tahu namaku?" dia bertanya –lugu.

Tuhan –kau sedang tidak membuatku bermimpi kan?

_._

"_Mata atte ne, Akashicchi."_

_**Sebuah hidup dan arti.**_

_始__まりは__終__わり__、終__わりは__始__まり、でわ改めて始めましょ_

_Hajimari wa owari, Owari wa hajimari, dewa aratamete hajimemasho_

(The beginning is the end and the end is the beginning. Well then let us begin again.)

–kutipan dari anime Zetzuen no Tempest

**-ENDE-**

**A/N:**

***Kise memanggil orang yang baru ditemuinya pertama kali dengan suffix –kun (source: KuroBas anime episode 22.5 (Tip Off))**

***Anggap saja golongan darah mereka berdua sama-sama AB. **

***Beda tiggi Akashi sama Kise adalah; kise lebih pendek 2cm oke?**

***Lentera dilambangkan sebagai pengatar roh orang-orang yang sudah meninggal. Biasanya dilarung di sungai/danau.**

**Oke selesai xD semoga bisa dimengerti ficnya, hehe. Ada beberapa bagian yang kupotong soalnya. Kalau ada yang bingung silakan ditanyakan langsung via PM atau review :)**

**P.S: Fic ini benar-benar di luar perkiraan. Padahal dibuat untuk ultah Akashi malah selesai pas ulang tahun saya. Beda berapa bulan itu? Ah udahlah, jadiin b-day fic saya aja x3 #plak.**


End file.
